


What You Always Wanted

by windsweptfic



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Altered States, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sex Pollen, drugged states, made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and the Commandos somehow get caught by Hydra and Red Skull sex-pollens Bucky to within an inch of his life and makes Steve fuck him. From a <a href="http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=480298#t480298">prompt</a> at Livejournal's capkink community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** contains drugged/altered states, dubious consent and shameless use of the fuck-or-die trope.

"How far do you think loyalty goes, Captain?"

Steve glared from between the bars of his cell, wanting nothing more than to reach out and throttle the life from Schmidt's red neck. But whatever had been in those glowing bullets he'd found at the Kasberg factory, it seemed to do a damn good job of keeping him locked up. Veins of blue shot through the metal bars, shining softly in the dim light, and no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to even bend them. The rest of his team was locked in another cell just across the way from his own, all of them bruised and bloodied but mostly unharmed.

The rest of his team, that is, save for Bucky.

"Whatever you're playing at, Schmidt..."

"How long have you known Sergeant Barnes, Captain? Hm? Since before Erskine gave you his serum, I understand."

 _'For as long as I can remember,'_ Steve thought. _'For as long as it's mattered.'_

"None of your goddamned business," he snapped instead. Schmidt smiled as the door at the end of the corridor opened, scuffling and a familiar defiant voice signalling Bucky's reappearance.

"You should be grateful, Captain," Schmidt chided. "I'm giving you what you've always wanted."

Steve tore his eyes away from the HYDRA soldiers hauling Bucky towards them, narrowing his eyes.

"And what's that?"

Schmidt's smile widened.

"Your best friend."

A wave of dread roiled in Steve's chest as the soldiers stopped in front of his cell, one of them flicking their rifle at him. He stepped to the back of the cell obediently, only the threat of them hurting Bucky keeping him from going on the attack. As soon as he was far enough away the door opened and Bucky was shoved inside, landing hard on his knees; swaying as Steve rushed to his side. He had a hand on Bucky's shoulder when Schmidt's voice caught his attention again, and he looked back up at the smirking German.

"Let us see how much loyalty can be tested."

Steve opened his mouth to demand what _that_ meant but was effectively stopped in his tracks as Bucky reached up, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and kissed him hard on the lips.

He managed a "Mrpmh!" instead.

"...I was not expecting that," Dugan muttered from the other cell as Steve struggled to come up for oxygen. The Commandos watched, uneasy and confused, as Bucky tried to climb into their Captain's lap. He could be and had been called many things before, 'easy' certainly being one of them, but Bucky was as professional and cool-headed as they came. Never mind the fact that he and Steve had obviously been dancing around each other for years before they'd met the Commandos, neither one of them willing to make the first move; neither one of them willing to jeopardize their friendship.

Steve finally managed to fend Bucky off, grabbing him by the wrists and holding him out as far away from him as he could. His stomach dropped as he saw the pink flush high in Bucky's cheeks, his pupils dilated and chest heaving as he gasped for air. Steve cast a desperate look at Schmidt, who was pulling on his gloves, preparing to depart.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. Schmidt shrugged lazily.

"It is an experimental drug that Dr. Zola developed. Most patients in the trials died--their bodies just couldn't handle the stress." He turned to leave, waving over his shoulder. "Perhaps, Captain, you can help him before his heart gives out."

"Schmidt--!"

"Steve," Bucky rasped, and all thoughts of revenge disappeared from Steve's mind as he brought his attention solely back to Bucky. He still had him by the wrists and Bucky was still fighting against the hold, panting softly as he struggled to escape. "Please, Steve, c'mon, I wanna--I'll make it good for you, just--please--"

"Bucky, you have to calm down," Steve pleaded. "You have to--you have to get your breathing steady--"

His words were cut off as Bucky twisted out of his hold--and Steve couldn't fight back as he was tackled to the ground, strong legs on either side of his hips as Bucky straddled him, rubbing against him shamelessly. There was no way to get him off without hurting him--because even half-drugged out of his mind, Bucky still knew all his weak spots. He tried to squirm out from under him at first, but when Bucky's teeth found his neck Steve finally cracked, grabbing him bodily and rolling them over, pinning him to the ground. He stared down into desperate blue eyes, trying to ignore the hardness pressed against his thigh and the fact that he was responding in kind. Bucky was drugged, he wasn't himself, he didn't know what he was doing--

"Please," Bucky groaned again, doing a full-body writhe that had Steve shuddering and a few heavy swallows from the Commandos in the other cell. Steve stared down at him, unable to keep his mind from noticing how gorgeous Bucky looked pinned down and moaning, his hair tousled and sweat sheening his skin. Except this wasn't _Bucky_ , and Steve shook his head desperately, scrambling off of Bucky and back into a corner of the cell.

"No. No, I'm not going to--I won't take advantage of you, of this, not when you don't want it--"

Bucky lifted his head, eyes dark and sultry, and Steve felt himself pinned in place beneath them. His mouth dried up as Bucky crawled across the cell toward him, moving like a giant cat, sleek and sensuous. He was pretty sure he heard a reverently choked 'Jesus Christ' from across the hall, but he was too distracted to be certain as Bucky climbed into his lap, straddling his hips and pressing against him wantonly.

"Who says," Bucky murmured, nuzzling at Steve's ear, "That I don't want it?"

Steve let out a strangled groan as Bucky's hands slid under his shirt; deft, calloused fingers teasing across his skin. He arched up sharply when a blunt nail scraped across one nipple, and he reached up spasmodically, gripping Bucky by the chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Bucky, you're drugged--"

" _Steve_ ," Bucky said brokenly, and Steve decided right then and there that he never wanted to hear Bucky sound so shattered ever again. Tears welled in Bucky's eyes, desperate and begging, and the expression on his face had Steve's heart seizing up. "Steve I've only ever wanted you, wanted this--not like this--just--please, _please_ don't leave me like this, please, I'll do anything, anything you want--"

The unspoken promise that he would leave after this, disappearing if Steve so desired it after knowing how he felt, was like a knife to the chest. He surged forward, using his hold to kiss Bucky hard on the mouth, not pulling away until Bucky was scrabbling for air.

"We are going to Talk after this," Steve rasped, waiting until Bucky nodded before continuing softly, "And you're all I've ever wanted too, you idiot." He leaned back in, kissing him more gently this time, his free hand reaching down to rub Bucky through his pants.

It only took a few kneading touches before Bucky was coming, crying out into Steve's shoulder, his entire body jerking helplessly. His skin was burning and Steve knew he had only taken the edge off, Bucky still squirming against him. Somehow they managed to get out of their clothes and Steve used the pile of fabric to lay Bucky down on his back, kneeling over him as he used the slick from his previous orgasm to slide two fingers inside of him; both of them moaning.

"C'mon, I can take it," Bucky mumbled, wriggling down on Steve's fingers, arms wrapped around his neck and mouth sucking bruises onto his shoulder. Steve let out a low hiss, summoning whatever self-control he had left.

"Not gonna hurt you--"

"Not a _dame_ ," Bucky shot back breathlessly. "Can take it, c'mon Steve give it to me, give--"

Steve pressed inside without warning and Bucky let out a keening, high-pitched wail, fingernails scrabbling at his back.

"Oh you fucking _bastard_ \--"

"Not a dame, huh?" Steve grinned, thrusting his hips experimentally and letting out a low groan at the resulting sensations. Bucky's teeth sank into his neck in retaliation.

"Bastard--move-- _move_ \--"

So Steve did, mouth pressed against Bucky's, one hand between them as he jerked him off, never slowing his thrusts. Bucky whined and writhed and moaned beneath him, giving back as much as he could, never an inactive participant. He came twice again like that, shuddering and moaning; his touches becoming less desperate and more languid as Steve continued, calling on every last bit of endurance he had. He flipped Bucky onto his stomach and fucked him that way, going on and on until Bucky was like liquid beneath his hands, pliant and limp and unable to do anything but breathe.

When Steve finally came it was like a wave crashing against the shore, sudden and intense and drawn out achingly long, every sense narrowed down to register Bucky, and only Bucky. He slumped onto the floor and pulled Bucky back against his chest and stroked him until his came for a final time, shivering and twitching beneath Steve's hands with a soft, spent sigh.

"Well...that was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Morita mumbled from across the hall, the other Commandos making strained noises of agreement. Steve absently flipped them the finger over his shoulder, rolling Bucky over so he could look at him, stroking his fingers across his cheek until glazed blue eyes opened.

"You alright?" he asked softly. Bucky blinked at him owlishly, managing a slow nod before scooting closer, burrowing against Steve's chest in complete exhaustion. His heartbeat was already slowing, the frantic energy of before drained away as Steve snagged his uniform jacket and pulled it over them. He wrapped an arm around Bucky and pulled him close, closing his eyes.

Dugan and the others could figure out an escape plan. For now he had Bucky, and that was the only thing that had ever really mattered.


End file.
